


人间

by 宁越 (faymiracle7)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faymiracle7/pseuds/%E5%AE%81%E8%B6%8A
Summary: 说好的写自己的站街文，这就是了。
Kudos: 5





	人间

妈妈来叫的时候，我还在试穿姐妹借给我的高跟鞋。她们的鞋都是三十七、三十八的码子，可怜我一个三十五码的矮子，为了不把鞋甩飞，只能小步小步蹭着走。来得匆忙，什么化妆品都没拿，燕子紧急帮我画了眉毛和眼线，玲玲给我涂了她的唇膏，又拿了个水钻发卡，把我这一头乱发别在脑后。  
“哎哟，清纯得很。”玲玲在我脸上摸了一把，“皮肤好啊，粉都不用抹。”  
“少来了，”我笑着拉开她的手，“我是没时间抹粉底，只能随便涂两笔应付妈妈。哪像你们，一个个化得跟仙子似的。”  
她们就嬉笑着往包间走去。  
进了门，一眼望去，包厢里坐着二十来个男人。一个四十来岁的中年男人手一挥，我们就在桌前站成一排，等着他们像挑货物一样选自己喜欢的姑娘。我估摸着，男的更喜欢看上去娇小幼嫩的女孩儿，反正只要我来，就没有不被选中的时候。可能是幼女给他们带来不一样的刺激？  
可惜我只是长得娇小玲珑，要说幼女，还是算了吧。  
十几个姑娘，最后留下了燕子、玲玲、我、文文和几个平常不和我们一起玩儿的女孩。文文是这里长得最好看的姑娘，瓜子脸，杏仁眼，长卷发，皮肤白净，笑起来特别好看，最难得的是身上有股书卷气。那个四十来岁的，看着像领导的男人就选了文文。  
他一开始应该想选我的，文文对他笑了笑，他就改变主意了。我暗自松了口气。像我这么不回来事又笨手笨脚的人，一遇到有点社会地位的男的，心里就犯嘀咕，生怕哪儿做得不对把人家得罪了。  
燕子和玲玲就熟稔得多。围在那中年领导旁边的几个年轻男人，看着二十多岁的样子，闹哄哄地喊着什么，玲玲麻溜地用开瓶器唰唰开了十几瓶啤酒，摆在桌上，她俩挤过去，问那些年轻男人想玩什么。  
男人们哄笑一阵，说玩骰子吧，最简单的那种。行嘞，这活儿燕子擅长。她那双手，抄起放在桌面上的罐子，摇得哗啦哗啦响，一颗都没掉出来。“嘭”，燕子把罐子倒扣在桌上，问他们猜大猜小。  
“有赌注才好玩嘛，单纯猜就没意思了。”其中一个男的补充说，其他几个人立马开始起哄。  
“怎么玩，哥说了算。”燕子嘻嘻地笑。  
“输了脱衣服啥的都太常见了，咱们来玩个新奇的。真心话大冒险吧，输了的自己选。”  
一群人哄笑着，玩得热火朝天。  
那几个我不怎么熟悉的女孩儿，各自找了位置坐下，拿了几瓶啤酒，低声对旁边坐着的年轻男人说着什么。我趁着没人注意，偷偷溜到点歌机前面点了三五首会唱的歌，又溜回到角落里坐下了。也不知道刚才哪个男的选了我，幸亏他忘了，不然我这会儿不仅不能躲清闲，还得陪他们喝酒。  
我旁边坐着个比我还紧张的男人。他看上去刚二十出头的样子，应该是第一次来这种地方，坐得非常板正，浑身僵硬，我坐下的时候他还默默躲了一下。  
“你怎么不去和他们一起玩？”干坐着也太尴尬了，我决定和这位搭话。  
“我不太习惯他们那种玩法。”他抿了抿唇，脸上的表情混合了羞涩、茫然和无措。  
“哎，小杨。你怎么回事啊？别跟个木头桩子一样坐那儿啊，今儿就是出来玩的，都放开点放开点。”  
旁边几个男的一把按住玲玲的肩膀，其中一个就要去摸她的胸，玲玲大笑着挣扎，像一条扭动的虫。  
“哎，你就是装也得装得合群一点啊。来来来，我教你。”我看他都快被那边隔空喊话的前辈逼死了，拿过他的手，放在自己腰上，又端起一小杯倒好的啤酒，作势要喂给他。  
“不了不了……我自己来。”他手忙脚乱，就要去接过杯子。  
“你赶快喝吧，没看见他们盯着你呢？”  
他的脸涨得通红，搁在我腰上的手都不知道放哪里合适。  
“放轻松点，抱一下而已。什么都不会发生的。”  
我把头搁在他胸前，跟着音响里震耳欲聋的音乐哼了几句。不知道是哪个男的在唱，还挺好听的。  
  
“那边那个小姑娘，来来来，总坐在角落里多没意思，过来一起玩嘛。”  
我就知道，今天肯定躲不过。人少的时候躲不过，人多了还不是一样躲不过。生活啊，就是你偶尔幻想能不能穿一次球鞋，结果还是不得不借别人大码的高跟鞋穿。不合脚也得穿。  
我起来，走过去，找了个空位坐下了。招呼我过去的是一个不知道喝了多少酒的男人，双手张开靠在沙发靠背上。等我坐过去，他就一把搂住我，捏我的胸。  
“还挺小的。”捏了两把，他咂咂嘴，“没事儿，揉一揉就大了。”  
旁边传来笑声。  
“你多大了？我看你这样真挺小的，怎么不在学校读书呢。”  
“我十六啦。”我笑眯眯地回答。十六岁是一个很安全的年龄，不像未满十六的，弄不好就成了童工。但我要说我成年了，他估计也不信。十六岁，合适。  
“哎呀，太小了。”他随口感叹了一句，又问我：“会喝酒吗？”  
燕子本来和几个男的打闹成一团，我看他们都要滚到一起去了。闻言挣扎起来，理了理弄乱的头发，拿过来一瓶啤酒，“哥，你看她这小脸，一看都小着呢。你要喝酒，我陪你喝呗，咱俩喝还放得开。”  
男人摆摆手，“没事，不喝多，就一点点。”说着，他拿过一个小杯子，满满倒了一杯，“来尝尝。”  
我装作很羞涩的样子，低着头细声细气地说，“我只能喝一点点。”  
男人若有所思，“那你把这杯喝了，之后就不喝了。”  
……躲不过啊躲不过。  
我一直很讨厌啤酒的味道，他们都说啤酒有麦芽的香气，我喝不出来，什么样的啤酒到我嘴里都是苦的，喝多了还涨肚子，要一趟一趟跑厕所，包厢的厕所又是男女共用，男的解手本来就容易弄得一地都是。我们又要穿高跟鞋，稍微滑一点就要摔。  
他看我乖乖喝了酒，又开始问我话。酒喝多了话就憋不住，非要找人唠唠。  
问我之前在哪儿上学啊，我说市一中。哦，一中是好学校啊，怎么没继续读呢。出来兼职赚点钱嘛。家里穷吗？还可以吧，女孩子找工作，选择很有限的嘛，没办法。  
“妹啊，哥跟你说，你还是要回去好好念书，你不能一直做这个，知道吗？”喝多了的男人开始絮叨，“这个社会，还是要念书才有出路。哥真心跟你说的，钱都是小问题，书读出来哪有赚不来的钱。现在苦点就苦点，忍一忍就过去了，你晓得吧……”  
我嗯嗯点头。其他人一看这情形，也来你一句我一句，劝我回去学校读书。  
那边从开始就不怎么说话，看着下属们闹腾的中年领导，一只手在文文背上摸来摸去，这会儿突然开口问，“你也是学生吗？”  
文文笑，“不是了。之前是，上高二呢，那会儿。”  
“怎么不上学了？”  
“本来想着赚点钱，等高三了就不做了。家里出了点意外，再加上要顾着这边，成绩就下去了。成绩不好了，班主任三天两头训，让叫家长。我家出了事儿，能叫谁来？升高三的时候学校要淘汰一批学生，他就赶我走了。”文文说着这些的时候，从头到尾都很平静。  
领导叹息了一声，没说话。  
燕子突然开口，对这几个七嘴八舌劝学的男人说，“哥，你们不知道。有些家里是真的穷。”  
我看她也喝多了。燕子喝多了会耍酒疯，现场可没人能制住她。她男朋友是这儿的保安，这会儿肯定在门口站着不敢进来。可咋办呢，愁人。  
“家里太穷了。都是农民，边上的村子里种地的，能有什么钱？我也不是念书的料……念到初中就读不下去了，实在学不懂。初中辍学出来能做啥？找不到其他的工作……”  
燕子开始嚎啕大哭，把几个男人的酒都吓醒了。她干呕了两声，像是要吐，有个男人试图去拉她，没拉动，燕子像摊软泥似的滚到了地上，呜呜咽咽不知道在说什么。  
“你们几个，把她弄到卫生间去。别吐在这儿。”另一个男人，想指挥几个女孩儿把燕子弄到洗手间去醒醒酒，但他显然忘记了，这里的女孩都穿着高跟鞋，一个个走路跟走钢丝似的，可是拿燕子一点办法都没有。  
最后是玲玲出门把燕子男朋友找来了。个不很高，皮肤有点黑，长得也很老实的男人抱住自己女朋友，半抱半拖地把人弄出了包厢。  
现场气氛一下子尴尬起来。玲玲怕几个男人回头和妈妈投诉，挨投诉燕子就得被扣钱。她从隔壁结束了的包间叫来了几个姑娘，又是热舞又是荤段子，又把气氛炒了起来。  
要不是时间到了，恐怕她们的衣服都要被扒一层下来。  
领导搂着文文先出了包厢，几个玩得比较疯的男人随后跟上，之后大多都是被领导带来长见识的新人。我们要等客人都走光了才能走。  
“玲玲，文文今天晚上……不回来了吧？”我很小声地问玲玲，玲玲摇头。  
“那我去你那儿睡？”  
“行啊。”  
我从包厢出来的时候，其他包厢都走得差不多了。老老实实陪满三个小时，说实话还挺累的。我稍微活动了下僵硬的身体，准备去地下室拿自己的书包。  
那个第一次来这里的年轻男人突然急匆匆走回来，从钱包里掏出几张红票子塞给我，一脸严肃地说：“你拿着。以后别来了，回去好好读书。”  
我觉得有点好笑。你看，有时候人很容易自以为是。我既没说过家里穷，也没说自己被逼无奈辍学，他们就得出了结论，觉得我是因为贫穷而失学，被迫走上了做“公主”的路，于是试图用几百块钱，帮一个“穷困的陪酒小姐”开始新的人生。真有这个心，为什么不拿钱给燕子，反而要给我呢？更何况，如果几百块钱真能解决我们的困境，在这边待两天，无论如何几百块也赚到了，早就不必再做，可燕子和文文呢？都还留在这里。  
他们的几百块钱算什么呢？代表廉价的同情心，想买一个“眼不见心不烦”罢了。  
不过他既然给了，不拿白不拿。我哼着歌，看着那个男人一路小跑着去追赶他的同事。  



End file.
